The Slow-Dance
by Tigress-is-Awesome
Summary: Po teaches Tigress how to slow-dance. (Requested by a friend on Tumblr) Oneshot. TiPo.


**Slow-Dance**

 **Hope you'll enjoy it :)**

The Furious Five were in the kitchen.

"Hi guys." Po came in and sat down on a chair.

"I expect you guys at the party on time, guys." Po said, as he picked up some dumpling and started eating.

"We'll come, Po." Viper replied.

"It'll be fun!" Monkey added.

"I'll be there." Mantis added.

"What about you, Tigress?" Crane asked. Tigress placed her tea cup on table and looked at Crane and nodded.

"Ok, I'll be there. Though, I don't like parties." She said. Po cheered happily.

"And there be dances too!" Po said. "I hope you'll dance with me, Tigress." Tigress glared at them and stood up.

"You better know this, Po; I won't dance there."

"Huh?" Po asked, surprised.

"What?" Tigress asked. "I can't dance, Po."

"But Tigress, if you try you can."

"I said I can't dance, panda." She said, getting up and walking out of the room. "You better not expect that from me."

"What's the matter with her?" Asked Po.

"She is... not interested in dancing, Po." Viper told. Po sighed.

* * *

Tigress was in her room, spreading her arms in the air and moving awkwardly.

"This is just...stupid! I can't do this!" she groaned, taking a seat on her bed, covering her face with her paws, upset. "I think I should just give up. Too bad I'll disappoint Po." She sighed.

 **At evening...**

Everyone was at the party. There were many other people, mainly the upper-class people.

"Guys, have you seen Tigress?" Po asked his friends, while looking around.

"No, haven't seen her till now."

Po rubbed the back of his neck. "Donno if she's coming."

"She'll come, Po. She said she'll come."

"No. I mean donno if she coming to dance with me or not. She might be disappointed that she can't dance." Po said, feeling bad for Tigress.

"Yeah, but you...wait! She is here!" Monkey said, pointing.

"Hey Tigress!" Po called out to her. She looked at him with a blank expression. "Why so late? Ah, forget it. Let's eat something."

"Um...Sure." Tigress answered uncertainly. Po sensed Tigress was trying to avoid glances from people. Also to the people who bowed, greeting her; she just nodded and gave a small smile to them. As Po started eating his dumplings, he looked at Tigress who was looking here and there.

"Is something wrong, Tigress?"

"Um...? No."

"Eat something then."

"Yeah." Tigress said blankly, eating a dumpling. She was looking at the couples who were slow-dancing with their partners. Po noticed. He ate his dumplings, placing the plate on the table and stood up.

"Tigress, would you like to dance with me?" He asked, offering her a paw. She looked down.

"Po, as I told you before, I can't dance."

"Come one, Tigress! It won't be an embarrassment! Just come on." He encouraged.

"Sorry Po. I may disappoint you, but I can't." She said, standing up.

"Master Tigress can't dance." Tigress heard a murmuring noise form the next table. "Yeah, even after she's a knowledgeable master."

Tigress shot a glare at Po, who nervously chuckled. "Hehe, people have the habit of talking."

"That's why I didn't wanted to join this party!" she scolded and started walking off.

"Tigress, hold on!"

"No, that's enough for today, Po!" She replied before slamming the door behind her. Everyone looked at her blankly.

"She got mad."

* * *

Tigress back to the student barracks, into her room. She closed the door before taking a seat on her bed.

"I guess I shouldn't have yelled at him like that. But, why did he take me to a party where people were teasing me for I can't dance?! Is that so unusual?"

"Tigress." Po called out from outside.

"Go away."

Po peeked in. "Tigress, just listen to me.

"I don't want to! I told you I can't dance! Then why did you asked that to me in public?!"

Po came in. "Tigress, build some confidence. You stay so confident in fights, then why not in this dancing?"

"There's some difference, Po!" She replied back. "You guys may see it as easy, but I just don't want to get embarrassed in public!"

Po placed a hand on her shoulder. "If that's it, Tigress; then we'll dance privately." He said with a smile. Tigress looked at him with widened eyes. She grabbed his hand softly, gently pulling it off her shoulder and holding it.

"I...I can't. I don't know how."

"Then let me teach you." Po said, gently pulling her to her feet. She looked at him. "Place you hand here." Po stretched her left paw and placed it on his shoulder. Then he placed his right arm on her left hip and held her right paw with his left paw, to the shoulder-level. Tigress blushed. She looked down, trying to avoid an eye-contact with the panda. Po smiled at her blushing. Po started moving slightly, Tigress started following his steps. Though, they had to keep bit distance, because Po's belly was bumping with Tigress a few times, causing him to snicker nervously at it. Po then felt Tigress's body tightened. "Relax, Tigress. Move lightly. No tightening."

"O...Ok." Tigress tried not to get nervous, and loosened her body a bit. Tigress accidently stepped on Po's foot, making him flinch. "Oh, sorry, Po."

"It's okay, Tigress. Just follow the movements and slid your feet instead of lifting them up." He told, as she nodded. Soon, Tigress managed to get the movements Po led, and she also managed to lead Po. She smiled, as she was having fun in dancing with her panda.

"This is really fun, Po."

"Of course it is."

Both were dancing romantically, looking into each other's eyes and smiling. Po even twirled Tigress, she let out a 'woah' before chuckling.

"You're doing nice, Tigress."

"And so are you, Po." She responded. "I never thought dancing can be so enjoyable."

After sometime, they finally finished dancing, letting go of each other.

"Thank you for dancing with me, Tigress." Po thanked. She smiled and thanked him back.

As both sat on the bed, staring at each other's eyes lovingly. Both leaned in to each other, pressing their lips at each other's. They opened their eyes, breaking the kiss and smiling at each other.

"I love you, Tigress."

"I love you too, Po."

"So, how about if we go back to the party? Everyone might be waiting for us."

"Sure." As both made their way to the door, they heard some rushing footsteps. Tigress came out of her room to see the four running out of the barracks and closing the doors behind them. "These guys will never stop sneaking up on us."

Po chuckled. "They just saw the truth."

"Yeah. Of course." Tigress replied, smiling at him.

 **The End.**

 **Hope you liked this oneshot! Forgive any grammar mistakes.**


End file.
